Shadow Of the Snake
by ragnorokrising
Summary: Naruto found an injured Orochimaru the night he ran. Realizing that he could use the Kyuubi's power for his own gain, Orochimaru sent Kabuto to train him. The question is, will he be an assassin, or a failure?


**Shadow of the Snake**

_**By**_

_**Ragnorokrising**_

**--**

**Chapter One: Viper's Servant**

The door exploded in towards the laboratory. Orochimaru's sword flashed and the door was cut into pieces of shrapnel. Unfortunately, the concussive force from the explosion propelled the pieces of shrapnel into him. He replaced himself with one of the corpses, but several pieces dug into his left arm, and blood began to seep down it.

Through the door, the Sandaime Hokage stepped, his body armor covering his seemingly frail form, while his summon, Enma, was in his staff form, held in his right hand. Two ANBU, a dog masked ninja who was Kakashi Hatake, and a bear masked ANBU which was Asuma Sarutobi, followed him in through the door way.

"Please Orochimaru, just give up now, and your punishment will not be so severe. Just don't fight us."

The Snake Sannin laughed as the air around him began to swirl. Asuma drew his trench knives and Kakashi charged up his Chidori. "Sensei, sensei, sensei, don't you see, I have found a great power, a power that will make me immortal."

"No! You have murdered innocent people for your own selfish gain!"

"I was trying to make the Leaf stronger!" the Sannin hissed, spit flying through the air. "I was going to become immortal, and learn every jutsu, and make the Leaf the greatest of all villages! But now I will destroy this place!"

All three of the ninja launched their attacks, and because of the shrapnel in his arm, Orochimaru was slowed down. The trench knife in Asuma's left hand sliced through his left side, the Sandaime hit him in the stomach with the staff, which wouldn't have been so bad, if Kakashi's Chidori hadn't flown down it and into the shrapnel.

The attackers cursed as Orochimaru disappeared, not realizing they had done so much damage.

(Scene Change)

The small blonde child ran into the woods, the villagers chasing after him with weapons in their hands. The blonde child, dressed in a pair of shorts almost too big, a much to large shirt, and sandals that were too tiny for his feet, was named Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuuriki, human container, for the king of all demons, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine Tailed Fox.

The villagers hated Naruto, openly shunning him on most days, but sometimes, they got so drunk, they tried to kill him, "to finish what the Yondaime started" they say.

Naruto ran through the forest, far ahead of the villagers, most of which had never been out of the walls. While he hadn't either, he knew enough to get away. He left over a log, startling a skunk that had been sitting there, and moved behind a tree as it sprayed the area around the log. He continued onward, using what little calculating ability his eight year old mind had to deduce what would happen next.

The villagers would most likely run towards the skunk, startling it. The animal would spray them, knocking them out of their stupor, and they would return home. However, he would have to stay outside of the village for another day to be careful, unless a ninja patrol picked him up. The ninja who wore the masks never hurt him, they sheltered him, protected him, made sure he was fed and clothed. It was like one massive family.

Naruto came upon a large clearing, with a small pond in the center. A pale skinned man leaned against the tree, breathing heavily. A large scroll and several smaller scrolls lay next to him, covered in blood, most likely from the large cut in the man's side. Electricity danced over small metal sharps in his arm every few seconds before dissipating.

Naruto walked over to him slowly and carefully. "Hey, mister, are you okay?" he asked. The man turned his head quickly and stuck his arm out, extending out a long green snake. Naruto moved behind a tree, which the snake slammed into with a large _THUNK!_

"You are that boy the villager's talk of, Naruto, correct?" the man asked as the snake withdrew back into his sleeve. Naruto nodded slowly as he came out, a sharp piece of glass held behind his back in case the man tried to attack him again. "My name is Orochimaru and I'm a Sannin. Do you know what that means?" he asked, putting on a kind smile. Naruto knew it was fake, but he played along anyways.

"No, I don't."

"It means I'm one of the strongest ninja in the village at the moment." The pale skinned man said. He tried to stand up but fell back to the ground. Naruto would have helped him, but he didn't quite trust the man.

"There he is, and with Orochimaru!" someone shouted. The mob of villagers rushed out of the forest and surrounded them in a semi-circle. Naruto fell back as a ninja in the crowd threw a kunai. One man jumped over the crowd, a katana held in a reverse grip in his hands, ready to stab Naruto.

A snake wrapped around the blonde, pulling him over to and behind the Sannin, who fell forward on his hands and opened his mouth up wide, yelling out "Ninja Art: One Thousand Snake Phalanx!"

A wall of snakes slithered from his mouth, and sword blades extended from their mouths. The wall of reptiles engulfed the mob, swallowing it in a blanket of green scales and pained screams. Naruto's eyes remained opened wide the whole time, watching as blood exploded from random places. When the screams stopped, the snakes disappeared in blasts of smoke and Orochimaru fell forward, exhausted. His wound had begun to bleed again, and even Naruto could tell he would die soon if he didn't do something. So he ran into the forest and came back with a giant leaf and pressed it against the wound.

Once the bleeding had stopped ten minutes later, Naruto dragged Orochimaru over to the pond and took off his shirt, using it to clean the wound of blood and pus. He continued to help Orochimaru until help finally arrived.

A white haired boy several years older than Naruto appeared and drew a scalpel. "Kabuto!" Orochimaru hissed. "Don't you dare throw that knife. This boy has been helping me."

"Thank you Orochimaru. You're a good friend." Naruto said. The Sannin froze for a half a second, before smiling brightly and rubbing Naruto's head.

The ninja named Kabuto put his knife away and came over to Orochimaru. "Well, it seems that this young child has been washing your wound with a giant marijuana leaf, the size of which I've never seen. Some of it got into your blood, and it lessened the pain." He said as his hands began to glow green.

Naruto turned his head slightly. One of the first things they had taught them in the academy was that drugs were bad, and that they should stay away from crystal meth and Marijuana especially, yet this boy was saying it had helped. He had to know. "I thought Marijuana was bad for you."

Kabuto shook his head. "Marijuana is not bad for you in the least. It allows you to focus more intently. It can be used for many things. Doctors prescribe it to the elderly to help with pain, it can be used to make clothing, paper, plastics, anything, all bio-degradable, and it causes no harm to the body because of its effect being mental, other than speeding up your metabolism. (All true facts)"

Orochimaru pushed himself up when the wound was three quarters of the ways closed. He crawled over to the scrolls and pushed all of the smaller ones into a backpack. "Naruto, please come over here."

The blonde walked over to the man who had just saved his life.

"Would you like to Come with Kabuto and myself out of the village?" the Sannin asked. Naruto's eyes widened before he began to nod his head enthusiastically. "Well then, do me a favor." He said as he pulled out a pot of ink and a paint brush. "Hold on to something for me. When you learn to control it, push chakra into the seal I'm drawing and it will come out." He said as he finished a strange drawing on Naruto's arm. He picked up the largest scroll and touched it to the drawing. It exploded into smoke and disappeared. Orochimaru touched three more scrolls to the drawing before standing up.

"When you are ready, you can learn the techniques within those scrolls." They began to move over to the edge of the clearing. Orochimaru staggered over to Kabuto and put an arm around his shoulder. The young boy put on a white ANBU mask and beckoned Naruto over. The boy began to run over when he remembered that he had left his shirt by the pond. He ran over to get it as fast as possible, splashing into the middle of the pond where it had floated and began to go back when the shore towards the two ninja was pelted with kunai.

"Shit, I thought we could last a little longer before they found us!' Orochimaru yelled above the sound of metal tearing through air. "Naruto, become strong, and one day I will return for you!" the Sannin yelled as he and Kabuto escaped.

A half hour later, when the Leaf ninja had given up, Kabuto spoke to his master. "Are we really going to go back for Naruto one day?"

"Oh yes, most likely by then he will be most powerful, and I will be able to take his body for myself." The Sannin said, smiling.

Naruto however, began to run out of the water, towards the man who had helped him. But the Sandaime appeared and grabbed him. Naruto began to quick and scream, trying to get out of the Hokage's grasp.

"NARUTO!" he yelled. "Calm down, Orochimaru's gone." The old man smiled and laughed. Right before Naruto punched him in the gut and kicked him in the balls.

"You bastard!" he yelled, copying one of the curses the villagers threw at him so often. "He was my friend, my only friend, and you drove him off!" the blonde dropped to the ground and cried. The Sandaime looked shocked, standing there with surprise written on his face. "Why does everyone in this stupid village have to ruin my life?!" he screamed before he ran off into the forest. The Sandaime started to go after him, when an ANBU landed next to him.

"My Lord, we still might be able to catch Orochimaru if we hurry." He said. Sarutobi nodded and dashed into the forest.

(One Month Later)

Naruto stared at the leaf in his hand. Each of the academy students had been given one to stick to their forehead and practice over the week and now they had to go up to the front of the class and demonstrate. Sasuke Uchiha pulled his leaf off his head. "Sensei, why are the edges of the leaf singed?"

"Because," the teacher, Iruka, said, "If you have a lot of chakra, it begins to burn the leaf. That's a secondary ability of the leaf test."

Sasuke sat back down at his desk. The wind picked up and his leaf was lifted into the air and all of the girls in the room dove through the air for it, trying to get a hold on it.

Naruto went up next and took the leaf from Iruka. He placed it on his forehead and began to concentrate. Chakra began to circle his body, wrapping it up in a dome of swirling blue, and every leaf in the room fell to ash. Iruka ducked as the door came flying towards him, kicked off its hinges.

"We felt a chakra spike." The lead ninja said.

"Its okay, one of the students went a bit over board and disintegrated all of the leaves."

The ninja smiled. "Was it Sasuke Uchiha?"

Iruka shook his head, shocking the ninja. "No, it was Naruto Uzumaki." The ninja turned to him and glared. Naruto picked up one of the blunt training kunai and threw it at him. He blocked it and it hit the ceiling. A piece of plaster fell down and slammed him into the ground, inciting a laugh from the class.

The ninja began to stalk towards Naruto, but Iruka stepped in front of him. "I suggest you leave this building or I'll call the Hokage and tell him you were assaulting an innocent student."

The ninja snarled before he and his companions left. Iruka rolled his eyes and ordered Naruto back to his seat. He walked up the stairs and sat down, putting the book up so he would look like he was reading, but actually he fell asleep.

Iruka shook him awake a few hours later. "Naruto, the bell rang. You can go home now." The teacher said. Naruto yawned and stretched his arms out.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei." He yelled before running off. Iruka grunted and shook his head, smiling slightly.

Naruto ran through a long alley filled with over flowing trash cans, heading for Ichiraku Ramen, when a man appeared in the alley entrance. It was the same ninja from before. Held in both hands was a kunai, ready to slice him up. His friends appeared around Naruto, each with a weapon of some sorts.

"Time to finish you off Demon." The man said, before he threw the kunai at Naruto.

_CLANG!_

Naruto crossed his arms in front of his face as the kunai left the man's hand, ducking backwards as he did. However, a second kunai hit the man's deflecting it. An ANBU appeared in front of Naruto. He punched the walls, causing the brick to expand and close up the alleyway. The ninja took off his mask, before turning to Naruto.

"Kabuto?" the Jinchuuriki said in disbelief.

"The one and only. Now if you could do me a favor and closed your eyes for a moment." Naruto complied and his eyes closed. He heard the men scream several times, and heard the slick sound of blood hitting the concrete. Then he was being lifted up and away. Five minutes later, Kabuto set him down. "Okay, open your eyes."

Naruto did, and what greeted him was a view of Konoha from one of the tallest trees in the forest. The structure he was in was a massive fort made from the trees themselves, suspended from three massive trunks.

Naruto turned to Kabuto, who was lounging in a chair in a corner. "Welcome to your new home Naruto. Lord Orochimaru has ordered me to come back and train you to be a real ninja, an assassin. And when the time comes, we will destroy Konoha and all who inhabit it so Orochimaru can start it over and make sure all of the evil within the village has gone."

Naruto smiled. "No more beatings, no more cruel words, no more bullies?" he asked. Kabuto smiled, nodded and jumped down. He pulled a leaf down from the tree and handed it to Naruto.

"I was watching you earlier. You pumped too much chakra into the leaf. It must stick to your forehead without burning, or crinkling. That teacher told Sasuke Uchiha did well, but he was wrong if the point was to control the boy's chakra. We'll practice this for the rest of the day before moving on to the workout regimen I have planned out for you."

Naruto stuck to the leaf to his forehead. He spiked his chakra slightly, feeling it stick to his head, before falling off. He picked it up before trying again, and again, and again, for the rest of the day. Kabuto had him practice until two in the morning before going home. He fell asleep in the floor in front of his door.

Four hours later, Kabuto crashed through the window, a kunai held in his hand. Naruto awoke and rolled to the side of the kunai, the move practiced and precise. "What the hell Kabuto?!"

"In the shinobi world, the recommended amount of sleep is four to six hours. I just gave you four hours. And you need to always have traps set, in case an enemy tries to attack and kill you and your squad." The white haired boy said. He was no longer dressed in his ANBU disguise, but in a pair of purple pants and shirt. Naruto rubbed some sleep out of his eyes and began to groggily stumble after Kabuto. Seeing his pupil's obvious discomfort, Kabuto took Naruto by the back of his shirt, pulled him to the sink, turned it on, and stuck his head into the water.

Naruto pulled his head back in protest. "Wake up you lazy idiot! I will not teach someone who isn't dedicated!" Kabuto yelled. Naruto straightened up, and he no longer looked tired. Kabuto ran out of the apartment and Naruto followed him, nowhere near his speed, but still able to follow him. They arrived at training ground behind the Hokage Monument and beneath the tree fort.

Kabuto pulled out weights, thirty pounds each, and strapped them to Naruto's ankles. Then he strapped similar weights to his arms. He gave Naruto twenty minutes to get use to them before he made the blonde run around the clearing for thirty minutes. After that, he made Naruto climb up the highest tree in the clearing, then climb back down again. After that, Naruto had to run up all the stairs of the Hokage Monument and back down again twice. Once that was done, Kabuto had him practice the leaf exercise, only in a different way.

Naruto lay down on his back as Kabuto poured leaves over him. "The way this technique works is that the chakra pulls the leaf to your skin like a sucker, and keeps it there. Eventually, I will make you pull the leaves off of the tree to you, but for now, I want you to repeat your run with your entire body covered in leaves." Kabuto said as he finished.

Naruto groaned as he redid the run before sliding to a halt. "Don't drop the leaves yet. You still have to practice your kunai and shuriken training with them."

Naruto groaned again. He spent the next hour being yelled at for not keeping the leaves attached to himself, or for throwing a weapon wrong. By Ten thirty, Naruto was completely exhausted. So it was no big surprise when he fell asleep in class. Near the end, Iruka began to yell at him. But he didn't wake up. Kiba pulled his chair out from beneath him but he simply curled into a ball beneath the desk, shaking.

"Sakura, get the nurse, quickly!" Iruka yelled. The pinkette nodded and ran off. Iruka pushed his hand against the blonde's forehead. "He's burning up. This can't be chakra exhaustion can it? No, these are symptoms of high Chuunin level chakra exhaustion, and now academy student has that much chakra, not even Itachi Uchiha." he said out loud without realizing it.

The nurse quickly arrived, with Sakura pulling her along. She ran a diagnostic test on Naruto before pulling out a red pill. She started to push it towards Naruto, but Iruka grabbed her wrist.

"A soldier pill? Is that the only thing that might work?" he asked.

"Yes, this is chakra exhaustion, a rather large and dangerous case. He needs three of the pills, and he should begin to recover a bit more easily. He might be ready to return by tomorrow but let him stay out a week just in case."

Iruka nodded as the nurse made Naruto eat the pills. The blonde stopped shaking and opened his eyes.

"Sensei, did I miss something?" he said sleepily, pushing himself up and stretching.

Iruka chuckled slightly. "Nothing important Naruto. Why don't you head home? You can have the next week or so off."

Naruto nodded before stretching again. But Kabuto's training had begun to take effect already, and sheets of paper flew towards him, attaching to his skin. He stopped the flow of chakra and they fell to the floor. Not even caring, he exited the room and headed home, collapsing in his bed. At least this time he would get a descent amount of sleep.

He slept for the rest of the day. Kabuto kicked the door to his apartment open at six o'clock to find a mostly fully rested Naruto waiting for him. A stink bomb exploded in his face, and he stumbled forward, getting tangled up in some spare ninja wire Naruto had. But Kabuto wasn't Orochimaru's right hand for nothing. He expelled some chakra, sending the wire flying away from him. Naruto ducked and barely managed to not be decapitated as the piece of wire ripped through his back wall and outside, slashing thorough a tree as it went, before hitting the ground in the middle of the market.

Kabuto dashed out of the apartment and Naruto begrudgingly followed him, his arms and legs still pulsing from the exercise he went through the day before. Kabuto forced him to run all the way to the training ground again. He strapped on the weights but this time, he started off with the leaves attached to his body. After he had finished, Kabuto appeared with an evil smile on his face.

"Rest, then you get to do it again, only with kunai and shuriken getting thrown at you."

Naruto groaned before jumping into the pond to help relax his muscles.

Once again, after the run, Naruto was forced to practice with the weights on. Only this time, he had to spar against a clone of Kabuto. The clone was just as brutal as the real thing, using a tiny scalpel of chakra to slice through a boulder. Naruto lost the use of both arms and his left leg because of the weapon. As the clone went in for the kill, Naruto swung his fist at it out of habit. Even Kabuto was surprised when the arm swung and he punched the clone, dispersing it.

"Not bad brat." Kabuto told him. "You used the element of surprise to take out your enemy. Never be afraid to hold back a skill. As long as it saves yourself and your team what's a little confusion? Of course, that attack wasn't very strong and was very sloppy. So we need to work on your Taijutsu and start lifting real weights."

Naruto groaned as he collapsed backwards.

(Time Skip)

Naruto stood before Kabuto, one year older now, and at the age of nine, he was tied with Sakura Haruno for second best in the academy, the only thing holding him back being his book smarts, which he and Kabuto were only just beginning to remedy. He know wore fifty pounds on each leg and arm, and his Taijutsu was the best in the academy. He had long ago mastered the Leaf exercise, and was just beginning to learn the tree walking technique. But now was what he had been waiting for. After so long, he was finally going to get to unseal the items within the storage seal Orochimaru had painted on his skin.

He pulsed chakra within the seal, sending the contents spilling out and to the ground. Naruto remembered the large scroll from that night, but only now did he see the image of a large snake curling around it. Kabuto picked it up and set it to the side. He began to unroll each scroll, checking its contents, comparing it with a scroll he had brought along himself, before rolling it up and setting it into one of six piles.

"Okay Naruto, here's how these scrolls are classified. This first pile," Kabuto said, pointing to the pile on the left of the large scroll, "are scrolls containing techniques that go in conjunctions with this larger scroll that you can learn now, and this," he said, pointing to the pile on the opposite side, "are techniques that are to advance and you will learn later on. This pile," he said, pointing to the pile at his left, "contains weapons from Lord Orochimaru to train with. This pile," he said, pointing at pile on his right, "contains research Lord Orochimaru needs and I will need to deliver to him soon. These two piles," he said, pointing to the remaining piles, "contain normal jutsu you can learn or will learn later on."

Naruto raised his hand, the way Kabuto had drilled into him. Kabuto nodded, meaning he could speak. "What is that large scroll exactly, and what did you mean in conjunction?"

Kabuto smiled before stomping on the ground, sending the scroll spiraling into the air and into his hand. "This is what's called a Summoning Contract, this one being for snakes. Each contract has certain jutsu that work with them. You will be learning the jutsu that go with snakes."

Naruto's eyes lit up as he imagined himself snapping his fingers and causing massive snakes to rose from the ground and devour his enemies in a single gulp.

"Oh course, we'll have to increase your training regimen to a much high level to compensate."

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Kabuto hit Naruto on the back of the head. "Quick whining Naruto, we need to get to training. The first technique you will learn will be called Hidden Shadow Snake Hands. I want you to memorize the seals and once you prove you can handle the responsibility of it, you may sign the scroll.

(Time Skip)

It was a year before graduation day, and Iruka was taking attendance. He counted the number of students and sighed before smacking himself in the face. "Has anyone seen Naruto?"

Shikamaru raised his hand. He, Choji, and Kiba had grown close over the years. Naruto had also become a good friend to Shino Aburame but they tended to talk only between the two of them instead of with the others. "Iruka-sensei, he said when the clock strikes ten, turn to the middle window of the classroom. He had some kind of surprise."

Everyone turned to the clock, counting the seconds as they passed by. When the hand reached the twelve they all turned to the middle window. As usual, it, like all the others, was open. So that wasn't the surprise. But then the wind started to pick up, and a single leaf floated in through the window and landed on the window sill. Everyone sighed in disappointment, right before the leaf exploded into a cloud of purple smoke.

Another wind spiraled in, collecting the smoke and carrying it out the window. Standing on the sill was Naruto, dressed in his new clothes. Dark black pants, with a camouflage shirt, and a green trench coat, coupled with the menacing glare, steel toed boats, the sword hanging from his back, and the snake the was curled around his left arm, he was a menacing figure. He stepped down from the sill, and the floorboards groaned.

As he walked past, several of the girl's eyes began to fill with hearts. He sat down between Shikamaru and Choji, behind Kiba, and in front of Shino as Iruka began to call the class back to order.

"Dood that was one bad ass entrance!" Kiba said excitedly. Naruto smirked at the dog wielder. The snake slithered off of his arm and curled up in his lap, going to sleep. He started to answer Kiba, when Sasuke Uchiha marched up to him.

"Who the hell do you think you are, walking in like that? Trying to show off or something? Well don't because I'm the number one in this class, and not you."

Naruto touched the snake slightly and it rose up in the air, hissing. It lunged at Sasuke, who moved to the side, only to have the snake curve back around and coil itself around his throat. Naruto drew his sword and pressed it against the boy's heart as his eyes filled with malice.

"You will die by my hand Uchiha, but not today."

The snake returned to him, and Naruto sheathed the sword as both Iruka and Mizuki came up to him.

"Is there a problem here boys?" Iruka asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No, there is no problem."

Iruka eyed him before turning and leaving.

(Scene Change)

After school that day, Naruto went to the training ground. Kabuto was waiting for him, sitting on the ground, with five cards set before him on the ground. "Ah, Naruto, good to see you. We've reached a blockade in your training. We need to find out what kind of ninja you are best suited for. Please take a seat."

Naruto sat down in front of his teacher.

"Each of the cards has a type of style written on the back, and you must choose which you want to use. But you must let your unconscious mind guide you, not your conscious mind. Close your eyes and begin the exercise."

Naruto did just that, and lifted his hand into the air. Moving over each card, he finally set it down on the card between the middle and far left.

Kabuto picked up the card, revealing a dragon made of pure shadows. "Ah, the ferocious Shadow Dragon. It means you are destined to be an assassin more than anything, but you can also be a devastator." He grabbed the cards quicker than Naruto could see. "Assassins must be quiet. So strap on those one hundred pound weights and run around the village ten times within the hour or you will be punished."

Across the village, the Hokage was talking to one of his top ANBU. "It appears Naruto has found a new, rather brutal trainer. The person put a barrier with a powerful Genjutsu on it that took Kurenai three hours to break. And once we did, we found a strange black mist covering the walls."

"Thank you sparrow, you are dismissed." The ANBU bowed before disappearing. A moment later, a whirlwind of leaves formed in front of the desk, forming an ANBU dressed in armor with a snake skin design and a viper mask. "I assume you are Naruto's new teacher?" Sarutobi said without looking up.

"Yes, and I need a favor from you for his training." Sarutobi's eyes narrowed, but once again he never looked up from his paperwork. His attempt to recognize the voice of the ANBU had been futile when he realized the man was using a voice changer.

"And what might this training be?"

"He will become a Devastator Assassin; at least, that's the official term. However, I will be leaving for a year on a mission, and I need to know his training will be continued. I want you to ask Kakashi Hatake to teach him how to move through the shadows and shed blood without being caught."

"I might consider it…" he trailed off, looking up at the ANBU, "but I will demand you remove your mask."

The ANBU shrugged and reached up to his mask. With one solid tug, he pulled it off, revealing a swirling orb of mist.

"A Mist Clone. Very clever." Sarutobi said. "Alright, I will get Kakashi Hatake to train the boy, and if not him, then I'll put him within ANBU."

"Is that not a bit serious?" the clone asked, strapping its mask back on.

"Not permanently, just until he graduates." The clone grunted before dispersing, causing the clothes to drop to the floor, which promptly exploded into smoke, called back to whatever storage scroll they came from.

The real Kabuto froze for a moment during a sword spar between himself and Naruto, but it happened at an awkward time, in the middle of the downward stroke that would have ended the spar. However, Naruto saw the slight pause and moved ever so slightly, causing the blade to miss him when Kabuto continued, which led to the older ninja over-extending himself. Naruto brought his leg up for a kick, but Kabuto blocked it. The blonde jumped into the air and tried a second kick, which again was blocked, but it served its purpose. The sheath strapped to Naruto's side swung around, landing on Kabuto's shoulder. Naruto brought his other foot around and kicked the sheath, slamming it into Kabuto's shoulder.

_CRACK!_

Kabuto staggered back, yelling in pain. Naruto went over to where the sheath lay on the ground and slid the blade back inside of it as Kabuto began to heal the breakage. Naruto dropped the one-hundred twenty pound weights on his arms and legs to the ground and began to dash around the training area, getting use to his speed. This was what Kabuto had him do while either of them was recovering from an injury so he could control the increased speed and strength.

He jumped into the air, swinging his leg around as he went, smashing it into the ground. A massive boulder rose upwards into the air, and Naruto turned with his full speed and punched it, shattering the rock like it was nothing. He shot forward again, up to a tree, running up as fast as possible before jumping to the one opposite it. He repeated this process until he reached the top of the tree. From there, he jumped high into the sky and threw several kunai and shuriken with ninja wire attached to them. The wires swirled around each other forming one stronger, single strand.

The weapons wrapped around a tree and the smaller wires, which were tied around his wrist and unconnected, became taunt. Naruto formed some quick hand signs and grabbed the wires. Electricity shot down the wire and into the tree, causing it to explode.

Kabuto whistled and Naruto let the wire fall to the ground.

"Not bad. Using a simple lightning technique meant to make light and some ninja wire to amplify your attack is a brilliant move." Naruto smiled at the praise, but he let it slip a moment later.

"You've got bad news don't you?" the blonde asked, already knowing the answer.

"I have to leave for a year. I'll be back in time for your graduation but until than I won't be able to train you." Naruto's face fell and he began to leave. "Where are you going? I wasn't done speaking." The blonde turned around, curiosity obvious on his face. "I've gotten the Hokage to get a real assassin to train you. He said to meet you at training ground seven at nine, but don't arrive until eleven thirty, alright?"

"Okay Kabuto." The white haired boy nodded. He jumped onto one of the lower branches of the surrounding trees and started to jump to another when Naruto said "And thanks for training me. I've never had someone who cares enough to help me become stronger. It's like you're my older brother."

Kabuto was frozen in place. A moment later, he turned and smiled at Naruto, a true, warm, smile. "And you're like the movable training dummy I always wanted." He jumped away, laughing happily. Naruto shook his head and strapped his weights back on. He sealed all of the equipment into the correct scrolls, and went back to his apartment.

(Scene Change)

Kabuto jumped through the woods, smiling to himself. Those ANBU thought he didn't know they were following him, but he had known from the beginning. When he reached a large clearing, he landed in the center and stopped. The three ANBU stood outside of the ring, waiting to see what would happen. Suddenly, he disappeared, and a knife was pressed to each of their throats.

"In your next life, learn to be more stealthy." He said, right before he slit their throats. As he came back out of the woods, Orochimaru rose upwards from the ground, dressed in an Akatsuki cloak. "I see your infiltration of Akatsuki went according to plan."

"Yes." The Sannin hissed. "Ironically I am paired with Sasori, the very man who sent you too me so many years ago to spy on my abilities so he could make me a puppet." The Sannin rose fully from the ground and stepped towards his servant as the hole in the ground closed. "So tell me, after two years of your training, how is young Naruto progressing?"

"He has great speed, much like his father." Kabuto said, watching as Orochimaru's eyes narrowed slightly for part of a second. "He is well versed in the techniques and weapons you left behind for him, but I have not allowed him to sign the Snake Contract. When I return to Konoha a year from now, I will begin teaching him medical jutsu, and eventually, I will allow him to summon Manda."

"What about his practical knowledge, his knowledge of history?"

"Well…" Kabuto adjusted his glasses. "He was as dumb as monkey shit when I started. But I have helped him learn techniques to focus, so soon he will be tied for the top position in his class, with Sasuke Uchiha, and I have no doubt he will pass the boy."

Orochimaru nodded his head before summoning a large snake for them to ride on. It rose into the air before turning and rushing through the trees, ripping them from the ground in a zigzag pattern.

'_I have allowed you to become this viper's servant Naruto, but one day we will free both of us._' Kabuto thought to himself as Orochimaru began to speak of how he would transfer into Naruto's body.


End file.
